Alicante high for the gifted
by Emily1213
Summary: Clary is living with her brother and mother after being trained in every way possible, so she is now amazing at everything from maths to martial arts. Everyone knows she's being training from an early age, and Jon knows about the abuse, but is there something she's not telling them?


Clary woke up shaking. She'd had a nightmare. It was a regular occurrence since she'd moved here. It was 3am so no one would be up yet. She took a cold shower and dressed in short white and pink spandex with a matching sports top. She opened one of her many doors from her circular bedroom and taped her hands. She grabbed her punch bag and punched it and kicked it until her hands hurt, and with one final punch, it fell of the rope, she caught it, not wanting to wake anyone up at 5am and placed it softly on the ground. She took the tape off her hands, grabbed her iPod and ran put the front door of the house. She sprinted the city twice and ran a few times round the Central Park and headed home. When she got there her mother was just laying a plate of pancakes on the table. "Thanks mum" she smiled, not even a little out of breath, she would have run further but she'd taken too much time taking her anger out on a defenceless bag. "How many miles today?" Asked her mother sighing, she knew her daughter was good. Very good. Better than many other people at her new school. Jace, Jonathan's friend was probably top of physical education, but clary, she was way above his level. Clary took off her mile measurer and sighed "only 29" she said sadly "I could have done better." She was disappointed "Clary," her brother said, coming into the room "you've done 29 in two hours, and you have done 87 in five before, jace has only ever run, like 10 miles and that took him at least a whole afternoon!" Clary knew she was good. But she had to do better. "Anyway clary, it's your fist day of school! Go get ready you have half an hour! That's more than. Enough!" Said her mother shooing her away. clary raced upstairs, rinsed her hair in the shower, and blow dried it strait, she put on black skin tight leggings, off shoulders black crop top, black Leather jacket with red lining and red flats. (Like sandy's outfit at the end of grease) she then proceeded to her face. She chose a bright red lipstick, to match her shoes, black mascara and light eyeliner with a flick. She wanted to make an impression, which was, 'you can look pretty, and not need tons and tons of makeup' she raced back downstairs, passing Jon on the stairs who was left stood there gaping at his sister and grabbed her bag. "Bye mum" she called as she opened the front door. She opened the garage, to reveal her Ducati Streetfighter 848' she loved her bike, it was like her best friend.

When she arrived at Alicante high, for the gifted, everyone's eyes where on her. She pulled into a parking space and walked into the building, she walked down the corridor, following Jon's instructions, hoping he hadn't given her false ones. All eyes where upon her. Girls eyes filled with jealousy at the looks boys where giving her, not caring if they had a girlfriend. "Hey, I'm new, my name is clary mor-I mean, Fairchild" she said as she approached the desk. The receptionist gave her a strange look but handed over a wad of paper. "This is your time table, your locker number, a map and your books ect. Hope you have a nice day" the lady said in a nasty, sneering voice. "Thanks" clary smiled and walked away. She hit something solid "oh, sorry" she mumbled and tried to pass but an arm stopped her, she looked up into the face of an unmistakable jock. "Hey there gorgeous, I'm jack, you want to meet me tonight and we can-" he wiggled his eyebrows. "No thanks, I have a date" she smiled sweetly he looked crestfallen. "With my bed, we are totally going to sleep together" and she walked away smacking into his arm, sending him toppling to the ground. "1312" she muttered, trying to find her locker, 1309, 1310, 1311, 1312! She put in the combination, 378 and tugged at the handle, it didn't open, she tried again. It still didn't work, angrily, she punched it, leaving a dent in the locker. A few people stared. She sighed and punched the handle, it flew off and hit someone, but at least it was open? Well yes, but it needed an out of use sign. She looked at 1313. She guessed the combination. 379? She tried it, it worked. The handle clicked and it opened. "Excuse me, little red, that's my locker and here's your handle" she turned and saw an angel, oh, no wait, it was a jock, he had golden skin, golden, tawny eyes, golden locks and a smirk. "You're excused, it's mine now and thanks" she said taking the handle, then throwing it as hard as she could, which was pretty hard at his face. To hit I'm between the eyes and she turned back to the locker. "Does it have your name on it?" He asked "does it have yours?" She countered "admittedly not, but if you'll just excuse me" and tried to move her out the way, he pushed her, not with a lot of force, but enough that would make others fall, she stayed put, unfazed. She closed the locker and changed the pin code to 713. She walked away leaving golden boy behind.

Wow. Was the only thought going through jaces mind when he saw the red head try open her locker. She punched the middle of the locker, leaving a dent, where her fist had been, it didn't ever look like it hurt, if he had hit it with that much force then he would probably be on the ground screaming. Next thing he knew, the handle from her locker had flown of and hit him on his brow. Cursing he looked at the girl, she was now opening his locker! He strutted forward, "excuse me little red, that's my locker, and here's your handle" she turned to look at him, she had strait ginger hair that reached her hips, bright green eyes, surrounded by black eyeliner, which made her eyes pop and this girl has style! He was too engrossed in checking her out, that he barley noticed what she was saying. "You're excused, it's mine now and thanks" she smiled sweetly and threw it at his face, it hit I'm square between his eyes "does it have your name on it?" He asked grimacing "does it have yours?" She said angrily "admittedly not, but if you'll just excuse me" she said trying to push her out the way, she didn't budge. She was thin, and seemed to be made of muscle, pure muscle. She closed the locker, set a new code and walked away.

"Hey red?!" Came a shout from behind her "what now?" She asked sighing "what's your name?" He asked smirking "clary..." She paused "Fairchild" he stood there gawping at her "Jonathan's little sister?" She nodded "I didn't know Jon had a sister" came a voice and a boy with dark hair and blue eyes came up to them. "Ahh, but he does" came Jon's voice, slinging an arm around clary's shoulders. "Well she's defiantly got a temper, did you see what she did to her locker? She's using mine instead now!" Jon hissed "I Wouldn't insult her if I were you, she's trained in 37 different martial arts from round the world! Trained by the very best." He grinned "really?" Asked a sneering voice clary turned and saw a girl with shed loads of make up and an ugly smile on her face. "Yes, and you are?" Clary asked "seelie queen, who are you, you bitch?" "Clary Fairchild" replied clary "what's your special talent then? Bet it's eating, your so fat I wonder how you got though the doors" clary scoffed "well let me tell you something bitch, I'm gifted at all subjects, but main is pe, and do you want your fat arse kicked? because I'd be happy to do it for you. Anyway what's your talent? Not being a bitch for two seconds?" said clary through gritted teeth "dance, I do ballet _and_ street" "is that all? Woah, I thought you said you were good, I do ballet, street, hip hop, traditional, jazz, tap, Latin, disco and loads more, so if you're challenging me, If I were you, I'd be prepared to lose." Seelie seemed stunned and flounced off. "Clary, do you really?" Asked jace "yes" she replied flatly

"Why?" He questioned further "believe me, you don't want to know" she said and hurried off to art.

"Dude. What's with your sister?" Asked Alec after clary had rounded the corner "nothing, she's just er...just leave it" and followed his sister.

"Okay class, I want you to paint your earliest memory you can think of, you have an hour, go!" Yelled miss moraine clary set to work on a picture of her family, Jocelyn holding Jon in her wedding dress, and valentine holding clary as she dipped her hand in his beer, Luke talking to valentine with a cheery smile, he and valentine where both laughing and Jon and Jocelyn were pointing out clary to each other. "Why Clarissa this is superb! One of the best I've seen for years!" Smiled miss moraine. She showed the class clary's picture, so clary went round to help e rest of the class, she headed to where Jon was sitting, he obviously hadn't got his mothers talent for drawing, it was himself and Jocelyn playing monopoly, but it looked more like a square dinner plate. "Here let me help" smiled clary and she pushed Jon of the stool and began work, the detail was accurate, even the living room and the names of the streets, old Kent road, Mayfair, park lane, oxford street, jail. By the end clary had turned the disaster into a masterpiece. "There you go, I'm just off to help-" "Clarissa, could you give jace some help?" Called miss "sure" sighed clary, she sauntered over to jace "what's it of?" Asked clary "me and the day my house burnt down and my parents." He said sadly "oh.." She said, "ok let's get to work" she showed him how to create tone, texture, depth, emotion. And by the end it looked pretty impressive. "Thanks" smiled jace she smiled and walked away. She glanced at her timetable, she had pe next! She was so excited when the bell went she rushed out the classroom first and ran to the gym. "Hey cupcake, go get changed" said coach as she approached him. "Em, sir, I'm new, do we have a dress code or?" She asked "no, just were stretchy shorts or something" he smiled and she ran to get changed. By now the rest of the girls had arrived in the changing rooms. Clary quickly pulled out her spandex and sports top and put it on. People stared at her chest as she walked out. "Hey clary, nice six pack" smirked jace as she walked past. "Are you on steroids? There is no way that's real" Asked seelie "no and it's real, unlike your face" and went to stand next to Jon. "Ok cupcakes, we'll be doing a sort of assault army course, type thing. One at a time" there where groans "who wants to go first? And here is a prize for anyone who completes it under 10 minuets" clary smiled "what's the prize sir?" She asked "new gym outfit, okay seelie, you first!" Seelie approached the fence, it was a little above her head, with rock climbing handles, she reached the top and climbed down the other side, she crawled, slowly under a fence, stepped carefully through a cut out circle, and climbed the ladder, there were two hoops dangling from the ceiling, she grabbed them and attempted to swing over the container of water, but failed and landed with a splash. She jumped out and tried to get between two rolling cylinders. She rolled on the bottom one and landed head first on the other side. She then tried walking on the exercise balls but fell off to many times to count and finally reached the vault. She ran up, put her hands on the horse,opened her legs but, she landed face down on the crash mat. "20 minutes 47 seconds" yelled coach the class all took turns, it was lucky it was a four hour lesson! Finally it was clary's turn, she'd waited until last, the best yet being jace's time of 13 minuets and 17 seconds. "Come on cupcake, you' deter be quick! There's only twenty minuets left" shouted coach. "I don't think it's fair coach! Clary's amazing at this stuff" complained Jon "you jealous Jon?" Asked clary "no" said Jon quickly "come on sunshine!" Bellowed the coach "okay I'm coming!" Shouted clary she ran and took a big leap over the 6'0 fence, the class was stunned, she landed perfectly and army crawled under the next fence. Somersaulted through the circle and scampered up the ladder. And took hold of the hoops she walked back wards and then ran, jumping off the side, she had almost reached the other ladder when she let go, and did a perfect flip onto the platform. The put her feet on the sides of the ladder and slid down quickly, she dived over and under the rolling cylinders, bonded over the balls and somersaulted over the horse. The class were staring at her like she was an alien. She walked over to jace and pushed his jaw up, for it had been hanging open. "3 minuets 13!" Congratulations miss-?" "Fairchild" she smiled "you get a new sports outfit!" Coach laughed lie he,d just won the lottery "it's not fair she's been training all her life for this soft of stuff!" Protested Jon "well if you wanted to be pushed that hard from the age of four and " she lowered her voice so only he could hear her "be tortured if you didn't do well then, you can complain" she said and stalked out the room, leaving a stunned class in her wake.


End file.
